


Cheery Co-ed Cherry's Enthusiastic Experiments in Ecstasy

by Spurge_Laurel



Series: Laurel's Pokephilia Works [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cheating, Classroom Sex, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, Forest Sex, Interspecies Sex, Loss of Virginity, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spurge_Laurel/pseuds/Spurge_Laurel
Summary: Cherry had always wanted to be a Pokémon Professor. But during a routine visit to a laboratory, she encountered the cutest Ralts she had ever seen, and her future plans derailed entirely.
Relationships: Ralts (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Laurel's Pokephilia Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854328
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is a week late. Didn't even manage to write the whole thing, but I had to get something out so I could let you know why I've gone dark. Reasons at the end.

Cherry had always wanted to be a world renowned Professor, so when her Field Biology professor, whom she had worked hard to build a rapport with, asked her if she could deliver a package to Professor Acacia’s lab, she agreed with no hesitation. This could be her big break, as getting noticed by a major lab would be a great way to make connections and set up her future. And Cherry had no doubts that she would be noticed. Pretty, smart, helpful, and cheerful, she knew she was the favorite of the department and many of the other students knew it too. But she didn’t let it go to her head, treating each one of her fellows with the same kindness. After all, they might be her future colleagues. Though more likely they would be her lab assistants.

Professor Acacia’s laboratory was not far from the university’s campus in downtown Jubilife City, and since her last class for the day was Field Biology, Cherry went straight over. She sent her flatmates a text that she’ll likely be late coming home, planning to spend as long as she could in the lab. The student didn’t want to get in the way, but even just being able to observe for a couple hours would be incredibly helpful for Cherry. Of course she had spoken with her professors about their experiences of working in a lab, but as an aspiring scientist she knew nothing could compare with first hand data collection.

The pink haired girl arrived at the address on the package, a geometrical building shaped like a capital L. She confidently strode up to the front door and knocked, a friendly smile spreading across her face as she mentally rehearsed her introduction. “Hello! I’m Cherry, from Sinnoh Region University. I was asked by professor Caleb to deliver this package. Is it okay if I come in? Sorry to impo-”

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening but there was no one there to greet her. Her brow furrowing in confusion, Cherry looked down to see a Ralts looking back up at her in curiosity. She had never seen one in person before as they were quite rare, but the co-ed had heard they appear before cheerful people and shy away from hostility. Putting on her brightest smile, Cherry dropped into a squat so that she was face to face with the foot tall Pokémon. She didn’t fail to notice how his gaze lingered slightly on her sizable assets. Her smile shifted slightly as it gained a teasing tilt. And if she wasn’t mistaken, that was an Everstone on the pendant he was wearing.

“Hey there, little guy. I’m from SRU. I’ve got a package here for Professor Acacia. Do you know where she is?” She fluttered her eyelashes a bit at the cutie, stifling a giggle as his cheeks glowed red as his horn, “I’d really appreciate it if you took me to her. I’m Cherry, by the way.”

Ralts seemed stupefied for a moment before he realised she had asked him a question. He quickly nodded and motioned for her to enter, closing the door with telekinesis behind her. The Feeling Pokémon scooted across the clean tile floor, but Cherry saw an opportunity to mess with him a little. She scooped him up with one arm, holding him to her chest so that he was half resting on one of her breasts, while her other hand held the package. Ralts made a sound of surprise and struggled for a bit but Chery quieted him down.

“It’d feel weird for me if you were all the way down there. Besides, you’re so small and light, this isn’t a problem at all,” Cherry licked her lips, glancing at Ralts from the corner of her eyes, “Just point me to where I need to go and relax.” Her voice dropped to a husky whisper, “I caught you staring earlier, so I know you like it.”

Ralts looked like he was about to cry, but he did as the busty student said and directed her deeper into the laboratory from his place at her chest. Cherry was enjoying this, and she hoped he was too. The mushroom like Pokémon was just too adorable, she couldn’t help herself. Even her boyfriend of two years couldn’t captivate her the same way that this little psychic had after they just met. In her highly analytical mind, a plan was starting to form. Ralts was clearly interested in her, and he must have some importance in this lab judging by his Everstone pendant since those did not come cheap. Getting him wrapped around her finger could open several doors for her.

Eventually the two of them arrived at a door with a plaque reading “Professor Acacia, PhD” on it. Cherry set Ralts down, much to his relief, and knocked with her now free hand. A shout of “Come in!” came from inside, and Cherry opened it, nudging Ralts with her foot when he moved to leave. The little Pokémon drooped his head in resignation and led his tormentor into the room. He knew there was nothing malicious about it, he could feel her intentions and knew she was a nice person, but Ralts had never encountered some like her before and didn’t know how to act around her, leading to embarrassment.

Cherry stepped into the office, her fingers wrapped so tight around the package they started to go white. All her previous confidence had left her. This was the real deal, no more playing around. First impression really had a huge impact, and she wanted to make a good one on the most important person she had ever met. This was the culmination of everything she had done at college to distinguish herself. Ralts must have sensed her nervousness, because she felt a tugging on her jeans and glanced down to see him looking up at her in concern. She flashed him a smile, making him beet red again, and steeled her nerves.

Professor Acacia was an older woman, her brown hair speckled with grey and pulled up in a severe bun. She was sitting in front of a computer, reading a paper on one monitor while the one to her side showed a series of graphs. Apart from her desk and chair, there was also a heavy looking metal filing cabinet and several shelves that occupied two walls stacked with books. The floor was covered by a soft blue carpet that felt nice to tread on even through Cherry’s platforms. The Professor looked up from her work, smiling at Ralts and sending a quizzical glance Cherry’s way before she noticed the package in her hand.

“That wouldn’t happen to be the data I requested from Caleb, is it?”the older brunette asked, standing up and walked towards the newcomer, giving Ralts a head pat on her way.

“He, uh, didn’t tell me what was inside but he asked me to bring this to you.” Professor Acacia reached a hand out and Cherry immediately gripped it with her own, finishing the handshake without thinking.

The corner of the woman’s lips twitched upwards in a small smile, “I was actually reaching for the package-” Cherry had the decency to blush, “-but sure, a handshake also works. I’m Professor Acacia, I study evolution.”

“Cherry, I’m studying to be a Professor at SRU. I’m a big fan of your work. And since you are one of the few female Professors you are somewhat of a role model of mine. Sorry, that came out wrong.”

Acacia shook her head, an understanding smile on her face as she accepted the package. “I get it,” she started as she walked back over to her desk and tore open the brown envelope, “Being interested in a field and seeing no one who looks like you as an expert in it can be off putting. Likely many young girls who could have been amazing Professors were turned away by how male dominated the profession is. It’s saddens me to think of how much knowledge we could have already discovered were it not for discrimination.”

“I imagine it was a lot worse for you. Were there even any female Professors for you to look up to while you were a student?”

“Are you calling me old?” the professional researcher asked, throwing a glare over her shoulder and stopping her examination of the papers on her desk. The pink haired girl paled, sure she had just stuck her foot in her mouth, but then Acacia grinned and she realized the woman was just teasing her. “Yeah, I was one of the first. Not the first, mind you, but one of. It was hard going, and many people tried to dissuade me, telling me that it is not a feminine career, but I pushed through. Perseverance is the best lesson I can give to people who want to follow in my footsteps. There will be challenges along the way, and at times you will want to give up, but if you persevere the most difficult thing you’ll have to worry about will be the math.”

The older woman started to laugh, and after realizing that was meant to be a joke Cherry quickly gave a couple of giggles herself. As the laughter died, the co-ed started to feel awkward just standing there in the doorway and so asked a question, “How come Ralts is wearing an Everstone if you are studying evolution? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Hmm? Oh, the Everstone. Well, my colleague Rowan studies the energy released by Pokémon when they evolve, but I’m currently looking into the mechanisms of evolution and how it works. Ralts is helping me understand why Everstones have the effect they do. Also, his small size allows him to get into places humans can’t and use his psychic powers to fix equipment and the like.”

“Wow!” Cherry was impressed, “The little guy didn’t tell me he was so smart. He must be a huge help around the lab, then?”

Professor Acacia nodded, “Ralts is my best assistant. Ever since he’s come here, he’s worked hard.” The Professor then checked the time on her computer’s clock, quickly stood up from her desk and clutched a stack of papers, “I’d love to stay and chat some more with you, Cherry, but I need to go put Caleb’s data in the system and start to process it. It was lovely meeting you.”

“And you. It was so interesting coming here and being able to speak with you.”

“Well, maybe you can cover over again some other time. I gotta run, have a nice day. Ralts, I’ll be back in a few hours, but until then you can take a break, you’ve earned it.

With that the greying brunette strode out the open door, leaving the pink-haired student and the green topped Pokémon behind in her office. Cherry’s mind was working faster than it ever had before. She really wanted to work here, Acacia seemed like she’d be such a good boss to learn under. And then there was Ralts. Personality wise, he was exactly her type. Intelligent, proactive, helpful, responsible, and interested in her. Physically, he was simply alluring in a way she had never encountered before. He was just too cute, she wanted to gobble him all up like a fine snack. Her boyfriend was also attractive, but it didn’t even feel fair to compare the two in her mind. How could anyone compare with Ralts? Even more so when his Everstone will keep him looking like that forever.

Unbeknownst to the Pokémon now psychically searching Acacia’s bookshelves for a text he hadn’t read yet, a scheme had been hatched with him as the primary target. Cherry dug through her bag for the roll of poffins she liked to keep on her. Though she had no Pokémon of her own, the girl would often sit in the park and break off little pieces to feed to the Starlys. She grabbed a blue poffin, figuring the psychic/fairy would prefer a dry flavour, and also reached for a white pill box she knew would be there. It was an unfortunate reality that her boyfriend sometimes had problems performing when she wanted, so she had gotten into the habit of getting him viagra since he was too embarrassed to buy it himself.

Mentally thanking her boyfriend and sending him an apology, Cherry sneakily stuck a single blue pill into the center of the poffin from the bottom. It would be doubly hard to notice her deception as the erectile dysfunction medicine blended into the pastry. She creeped up behind Ralts, soundlessly kneeling right behind him, and then coughed lightly. The startled Pokémon recoiled and spun, unaware that she was still there. She held up the confection between them as a peace offering.

“Sorry, sorry,” She said, pretending to be nervous, “I didn’t mean to frighten you. I just happened to have this poffin on me, and I was wondering if you wanted it?” Ralts was about to refuse, sensing with its horns that she had some sort of ulterior motive, but then his rumbling stomach made itself known. Sensing no hostility and a lot of good cheer from Cherry, Ralts figured there was no real reason to reject the gift, and so grabbed it with both arms and started to eat. Cherry giggled as she watched, hoping that soon he would be satisfying her own hunger of a different kind.

While Ralts was distracted with his treat, the pinkette quietly made her way to the door before closing it silently. If this office was anything like her professors’ back at SRU, it was completely soundproof when the door was closed so that the researcher inside could get work done with no interruptions. This would serve Cherry’s goals perfectly. According to her estimates, Professor Acacia should be busy for at least three hours, and no one else would enter her closed office, so the two of them had plenty of time for themselves. Cherry pushed her back into the door, one hand groping at her chest through her sweater while the other sunk lower to rub at the crotch of her pants. Just watching the little Pokémon devour the poffin get her so turned on. She couldn’t wait until he was eating her with the same ravenous ferocity.

The psychic finished the dry pastry and licked his lips in satisfaction. But then he noticed a rather strange sensation. For seemingly no reason, his penis was becoming erect. A tent was being pitched under his loose robe, but there was no cause for his arousal. Still, he knew how to take care of it, so Ralts made to leave his boss’ office, only to witness something beyond his comprehension. Cherry was standing in front of the door, one hand under the waistband of her unbuttoned jeans and the other caressing her bra clab breast with her sweater and shirt pulled up to her neck, revealing her soft skin and flat tummy.

“Do you like what you see?” she questioned between moans, moving closer to him without stopping her ministrations until she came to a stop kneeling right in front of him, still towering over his single foot of height. Cherry ripped her hand out of her pants to grab one of his and placed it on her other boob, making him squeeze. She smiled at the sound he made, somewhere between a moan and a whimper, “My girls are pretty nice, huh? Nearly D cups but with all the perkiness you could ask for. Go on, you can be rougher.”

Ralts raised his other hand and she moved her own with a smile. She gasped when she felt him tenderly rub both her breasts, still too uncertain to apply any more pressure even with her affirmations. But that shyness was adorable, and the feel of his little hands on her was addicting. Cherry lowered her eyes from the ceiling where they had drifted in pleasure to see Ralts looking up at her in a mixture of awe and desire. She couldn’t stop herself.

She gripped him by his green top and brought him in for a forceful kiss. Ralts’s arms flailed wildly before becoming slack as he leaned fully into the action. The Pokémon’s mouth was so much smaller than her own, her lips covered his completely. And when she slipped her tongue passed them, she basically filled the entirety of his oral cavity. It was a completely new experience for Cherry. She was not a large person by any stretch, and in every makeout session she’s ever had she has had her tongue dominated and her mouth conquered. But now, it was her in control. And she liked it.

Cherry disengaged from the kiss so she could tear her top off, throwing sweater, shirt and bra to a far corner in one motion. She then pulled Ralts back in but instead of meeting his lips with her own she wrapped his face with her cleavage. His little green head was just barely visible between her flesh, his red horns sticking up from the crevice of meat that was his new home.

“You’re just too good a catch, I can’t in good conscience simply let you go without blowing your mind and draining you dry first. Hope you can understand.”

With that said, the co-ed lifted the lab assistant out of her bosom so that she was face to face with the bulge of his robe. Ralts was hanging limply in her grip, partially from being out of breath and partially because he was completely out of his depth. Cherry sent him an impish grin before focusing on his waist, “Is this for me, big boy?” She lowered her head slightly and grabbed the edge of his robe in between her teeth, still smiling slyly. The lust crazed student then raised the hem of his robe up to his chest with her mouth, Ralts quickly grabbing hold of it and clutching it nervously against him.

The Pokémon’s penis was now completely revealed to Cherry, and what she saw only excited her further. She’d been with larger men before, sure, but on a foot tall creature, a manhood of what looked to be about five inches was more than respectable. It was rather slim, and as white as the rest of his body, but the glans shared the same green tone as his “hair”. The only thing his dick was missing was the two red horns, because apart from that it looked just like a smaller Ralts.

“Aw,” Cherry said, hearts in her eyes, “it’s so cute. I just want to eat it all up.”

True to her words, the pink haired girl leaned in and devoured the awaiting erection with a ravenous hunger. She took it all the way down to the base in one smooth motion, ripping a long and drawn out moan from the Feeling Pokémon. Cherry hummed in satisfaction, the vibrations causing more pleasure to hit Ralts. Not wanting to lose momentum, the half naked seductress began to bob her head up and down the pale cock, her lips gliding over featureless skin, while holding her target steady in the air.

Cherry had never really enjoyed going down on anybody before, and only did it for her boyfriend because she knew how much he liked it. It was uncomfortable, did not stimulate her, and she could never get rid of the niggling curiosity of what it would be like to simply bite down. She especially hated it when her partner grabbed her head and held her down. But for some reason that was different with Ralts. Cherry didn’t mind giving him a blowjob. In fact, she had initiated it without prompting. Sure, she had started it because despite her misgivings the aspiring Professor knew that there was no quicker way to a male’s heart. However she quickly came to appreciate how Ralts felt in her mouth, how he tasted, how he smelt, how her nose would press into his soft navel each time she accepted him fully in, his mushroom head poking at the entrance of her throat enticingly.

So while normally Cherry would passionlessly bob her head and perhaps cup the balls of her partner simply out of a desire to bring him to completion quickly before her knees began to ache, this time she revelled in the erotic act, seeing for the first time the sensual nature of it. And Ralts was reaping all the benefits of her newfound enthusiasm for sucking cock. As an inexperienced virgin, this affair was beyond anything he had ever before conceived off, and his good fortune at having his first blowjob be from an eager college co-ed, and someone else’s girlfriend to boot, would have made him the envy of many men had it been public knowledge.

The poor Pokémon could not have been expected to last long with such a hot, wet, and hungry mouth wrapped so tightly around his unnaturally hard dick. The only warning she had was Ralts throwing his head back in a loud moan before the first spurt of cum shot straight down Cherry’s throat, making her eyes widen in shock as she quickly pulled her head back so only the tip was in her mouth, resting right on her tongue. She would have liked to listen to Ralts’ continued moaning, but his taste flooding her mouth drove all other thoughts from her head. 

What Cherry hated most of all was when a boy finished in her mouth, much preferring to take it on her tits or even face if she must because the sticky, slimy and salty liquid felt too gross to swallow. Besides, wasn’t painting her firm boobs white way more lewd and exciting? She could never understand the male obsession with having women swallow their seed. But once more, Ralts was unique. His cum wasn’t repulsive. It was actually light and airy, mostly flavourless with a fruity hint of peaches. Sort of like flavoured water, but the good kind. Cherry found herself not swallowing, just keeping the semen in her mouth, swishing it around until the whole cavity had a thin lining of it. She wanted to brush her teeth with it, to keep some under her tongue at all times and have her breath smell of it.

Ralts’s orgasm came to an end and his muscles relaxed, his fingers clutching the hem of his robe so tightly they had gone numb. Cherry popped his dick out of her mouth, sending a shiver through him as his wet cock was exposed to the cool office air. She moved her hands so that they were braced on his bottom and lowered him back down to her chest, cradling him against her bosom.

“Ook ear.”

Cherry had her mouth open to show Ralts the white pool on her tongue. She wiggled the muscle up and down a bit to send ripples through the cum pool, the corners of her mouth rising in an open mouthed smile at his intent stare. Finally she swallowed, the baby batter flowing effortlessly down her throat without clinging to the fleshy walls of her esophagus at all. Then she noticed something.

“You’re still hard!” the student exclaimed in amazement. Then she laughed, a low and scratchy sound that made Ralts shiver for reasons he couldn’t fully understand, let alone explain. “I guess it makes sense,” she continued, “You are much smaller than a human, after all. But don’t worry, your friend Cherry is going to take very good care of you, and little you, too.”

With a little fiddling, Cherry managed to get the psychic fairy into a position where he was more lying back into her arms, his shaft nestled between her breasts which she squeezed tightly with her upper arms. “This is called a titty fuck,” she explained in the same tone she used when tutoring freshmen. “In Kanto they call it paizuri,” she raised him up so his hips were pressed against the underside of her boobs and the head of his penis was sticking out fully from her cleavage, “but I prefer titty fuck because it sounds so much more visceral and naughty,” she lowered him down so only an inch past his tip remained in the valley of her breasts, “and this is my favourite sexual act. I bet I can make you cum like this even faster than I did with my mouth.”

Challenge issued, the cheerful girl hastened her movements, her spit providing sufficient lubrication that she could go as fast as she desired without having to worry about the friction. This was helped by the smoothness of Ralts’s dick, which had no loose skin to catch on her own. If Cherry had been enthusiastic when giving the Pokémon head earlier, then now she was zealous. She worked herself up into a fervour, the excited gleam in her eyes getting brighter with each of Ralts’s responses. Clearly, she knew what she was doing, and had plenty of practice worshiping cock with her tits. This was so much more preferable than a blowjob in Cherry’s opinion, because not only was it disgustingly carnal, but also her breasts were quite sensitive so she too also got some pleasure from the act. A win-win situation.

Ralts reached out weakly and Cherry understood what he wanted. “You can grab them,” she said, “I like it when my nipples get twisted and pulled.” The little Pokémon did his best, still uncertain and overwhelmed, not to mention how his whole body was being bounced up and down with the motion of the titty fuck. But his amateurish ministrations as he explored unfamiliar acts brought Cherry more pleasure than the most skilled of her exes. She moaned, the sound boosting Ralts’s confidence, making him firmer and rougher, which only turned her on more, perpetuating the cycle. When he got bold enough to exert some of his psychic powers on her, massaging her breasts in ways that no human could ever match, Cherry’s eyes rolled back into her head and her pussy gushed, soaking her panties.

She wasn’t going to give this guy up, ever. She would get a job at this lab, her dream job, whatever it ook. But that would only be a bonus to being around this stud everyday. At this point Cherry was ready and willing to drop out of college, to give up on her long held dreams, to renounce the intelligence she had so much pride in, if it meant she could be Ralts’s fucktoy for the rest of her life. What did she need money for if she could live off of his delicious cum? What satisfaction could being a Professor give her that his glorious cock couldn’t?

As something intrinsic to Cherry’s character morphed and changed inside her brain, she squeezed her breasts tighter around the dick that broke her mind. This proved to be too much for Ralts, and he started shaking, his psychic hold on her nipples loosening as lost focus through the heights of pleasure. He exploded, his first shot rising a full foot in the air before coming back down and landing on her tits with a hard splat. Not wanting to waste it, Cherry dipped her head down and slipped the head of his manhood back between her lips, squealing in joy as his cum once more filled her mouth. 

The student set Ralts gently on the ground, raising her hands to her boobs to rub the semen into her skin. She chewed deliberately on the load in her mouth, not needing to do so in order to swallow but wanting to savour the taste and texture as much as she could. A heat was spreading from her bosom where she kneaded in the cum to her core, and then downwards lighting her pussy on fire. It was time.

She stood, quickly pulling down her jeans along with her completely soiled panties. They desperately needed a wash, but she would probably never do so, keeping them as a memento of the time she discovered her true self. Cherry moved to stand over the prone Ralts, the Pokémon’s glazed over eyes slowly focusing back on her, and then at her sopping wet cunt.

“I see you’re still hard. Good. I’m going to drain you dry.”

Without any fanfare, Cherry squatted down, one hand reaching under her to stabilize Ralts’s dick while her other spread her lips. And like that, she took him into her and started a wanton act that was so taboo on so many levels. But Cherry had no consideration for what anyone would think. She threw her head back and screamed as she felt him spread her folds. Her ass touched his thighs and she stared down at him, her pupils reshaped into hearts. And as she started to bounce on his lap, her greedy cunt milking him for all he’s worth, Ralts felt his nervousness from before transform into actual fear.

Two hours later, Professor Acacia opened the door to her office to find Cherry kneeling on the ground with Ralts lying down so that his head was resting on her lap. The pink haired girl was softly running one hand up and down his green head while her other was clutching at one of the Pokémon’s own hands, fingers interlocked. She looked up when she heard the door open, and there was a look in her eyes that Acacia couldn’t quite identify.

“Oh, you’re still here?”

“Yes, sorry. Ralts is just so clever and such a sweetheart, we got to talking and I didn’t notice the time pass until he got so tired he couldn’t stay awake. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“It’s okay, no problem. Ralts is a good judge of character, he wouldn’t have let you stay if he thought you were a risk. And Caleb trusted you to bring me confidential data, which is more than enough for me. However, it is getting late and if you’ve been here the whole time then you must be starving.”

“Oh, no, I’m not that hungry, actually. I had quite the tasty snack earlier, so I’m fine. But I should go, I have homework to do.” Cherry lifted Ralts off her lap and gently laid him down on one of the cushioned chairs placed there for guests. The Pokémon shifted a bit in sleep at the sudden loss of warmth but his eyes remained shut.

After exchanging a final farewell with the Professor and receiving an open invitation to visit again, Cherry hurried back to her flat. The entire time she was talking to Acacia, Ralts’s cum was slowly dripping out of her pussy and pulling in her panties. She wanted to get back to her room and into a change of clothes before the stain seeped through her panties and onto the front of her jeans. As she walked, her brain was working double time coming up with ways to reunite with her new boytoy.

Oh, and finding a believable reason to break up with her boyfriend, of course.


	2. Procedure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if any of you are members of APS, but if you come to the March Meeting you might catch my presentation. My research is in category 09.12.00, and as long as my abstract is accepted and nothing comes up within the next few months I’ll be presenting my results at a national conference! This might slow down my writing schedule some as now my research group has a tangible deadline we need to meet and considering how many setbacks we’ve encountered we’ll likely need all hands on deck in the coming months.

If Cherry’s friends, family, and acquaintances were surveyed about her personality, one of the most common responses would be that she is a go-getter. Even when she was just a little girl, pudgy face set into a determined scowl, pink pigtails rising slightly like the hairs of an agitated cat, when Cherry set her mind to something she didn’t rest until she succeeded. Some would have called her spoiled, but that would be missing the point. It wasn’t that she always got what she wanted because her parents gave it to her, but because she worked hard and refused to give up.

It was this trait that made her the rising star of the Pokéresearch department at Sinnoh Regional University, one of the best in the world. Cherry never waited for good things to come her way and she never let herself be content. She would only accept perfection, but never considered anything to be perfect. There was always something to improve, something to learn, something greater to strive for. Perfection was her end goal, just as for any scientist, but Cherry considered perfection to be impossible. And it would be a sad day if it were ever achieved for then what would the noble endeavour of science have left to do?

This indomitable work ethic, inexhaustible drive, and peerless ambition combined with the co-ed’s natural intellect and networking personality meant hardly a week had passed since she had delivered a package to Professor Acacia before she was interning at the very same professor’s lab. The pinkette had no shortage of people willing to write her a letter of recommendation, her previous involvement in research included co-authorship of several peer reviewed papers, and her academic achievements spoke for themselves. Having personally met the young lady in question, it was a no-brainer for the professor to take the enterprising student under her wing.

Cherry worked hard, didn’t complain about being used as cheap labour as grad students often are, made sure to learn as much as she could, and made contributions that did not go unnoticed. She was very much setting herself up for an assured future in the field, and over the few weeks she had worked for Professor Acacia so far, she had built a good reputation that would serve her well when she struck out on her own. However, that is a different story.

Because unknown to anybody but her, Cherry had changed in a very fundamental way. Her top priority was no longer what it had been since she was five years old: becoming a world renowned Professor and a house-hold name. Indeed, all the goodwill she built and knowledge she collected through her internship was now just a side benefit to her as opposed to the primary reason. Her real motivation was Ralts. From the moment she had first laid eyes on his little body, it felt like she had been put under a spell. All Cherry could think about was Ralts. His smooth skin, his svelte form, his glorious cock.

She hadn’t understood at first. Thought it was simply something physical. She had enjoyed teasing him. She should have realized right then. She had never teased anyone with her body before. Not even her boyfriend, who she had been with for two years. Then she had fucked him, something she never would have considered had she been thinking rationally. That should have really tipped her off, but she was just so captivated. So Cherry got a job at the lab and found herself mostly working alongside the subject of her obsessive thoughts as their duties were similar. Her intentions had been to try and better understand what it was exactly that so enchanted her about the Feeling Pokémon.

All she managed to do was sink deeper and deeper into madness. Sure, Professor Acacia had told her that Ralts was intelligent and hard working, but it was one thing to hear it and another to see it. Ralts was a better partner than any she had ever worked with before. He somehow intuitively knew what she needed before she even said a word, and since he had more experience at the lab he had spent the first week showing her how everything worked. This allowed Cherry to see just how intelligent the mushroom looking boy was. And she could not hide her attraction to that very well. She knew because each time he met her heavy gaze he blushed scarlet and quickly looked away.

It wasn’t long before she had fucked him again, and another time soon after. From there, it didn’t quite become routine as they only ever met at the lab and Cherry had not lost her mind so much that she couldn’t see what was wrong with fucking a Pokémon in public, but it was not uncommon for them to have a quickie in the middle of work hours. Each time, Cherry’s infatuation grew stronger, while Ralts grew more confident and active in their activities. There was only so much resistance the little Pokémon could put up in the face of an attractive woman throwing herself at him.

So when Professor Acacia let Cherry know that she needed to go to Eterna Forest and collect some Bug types for her research, Cherry immediately requested that Ralts could accompany her as she had no Pokémon of her own. Seeing no reason to refuse, the lab head agreed. Ralts was a good choice, in fact, as his knowledge of  _ Teleport _ removed the need for a Flying type, and his Fairy typing protected him from the weakness to Bug his Psychic typing generated. Professor Acacia let her assistant know he would be working out of office that day. The lack of his typical disappointed response lightened her heart with the knowledge that he was finally starting to socialize some. Since Cherry’s first visit, the two had been close friends. Or so she thought.

Cherry maintained a relaxed pace down the winding path of Eterna Forest, Ralts shuffling alongside her. She was carrying a messenger bag filled with Pokéballs from the lab, each one written on in marker with the species Professor Acacia wanted caught inside. They had entered the woods little under an hour ago, yet they were already over half done. There were so many Bug Pokémon here, Cherry felt like they were actively trying to get caught, running straight at her. Not like any were a match for one of Ralts’s  _ Icy Wind _ attacks. Honestly, watching him dismantle opponent after opponent with cold efficiency was such a turn on.

Today, the pink haired girl was wearing a baby blue blouse that dipped low enough to reveal a tantalizing hint of cleavage while still being considered professional and a knee-length white skirt that swished and fluttered around her long legs in the light breeze. Eterna Forest was much warmer than the rest of Sinnoh, the thick canopy trapping the heat while the many trees protected the area from the high winds that were typical of the region. While her outfit was partially due to wanting to enjoy the unique temperature of Eterna Forest, the main reason was she wanted to give Ralts something to look at. And she knew she had succeeded from the many prolonged glances she caught him giving her breasts and legs. But what seemed to distract him the most was her heart shaped rear, and how far her skirt was pushed from her back by it.

Cherry smiled to herself, knowing exactly how to reward the little Pokémon for helping her out. She rested the messenger bag against the trunk of one of the trees and stretched her arms up over her head, her blouse riding up to reveal her belly button. Ralts couldn’t help but stare. “We’ve been working hard, how about a short break? You could probably use some time to regain your energy after all those fights, no?”

Ralts tilted his head as if considering, so Cherry sweetened the pot. She bent over, intentionally pointing her shapely ass in his direction and rummaged through the bag, “I’m pretty sure I packed a blue poffin for you, let me just get it out.” As she spoke, she wiggled her hips from side to side, the movement of her butt hypnotizing the Psychic type. She found the pastry, wrapped in foil and still warm, but pouted. She had hoped her teasing would lead Ralts to making the first move, but he just wasn’t assertive enough. Not yet. It’s something the intern was working on.

She spun round, her skirt twirling prettily around her legs. “Here you go,” she said, holding the dry treat out for him to take. When the Pokémon reached out, though, she quickly pulled it away. Seeing his dejected look, Cherry couldn’t help but giggle, “Aw, don’t be like that. I know you want your little treat. I just think I have another cake you would enjoy much more.”

As she spoke, a flirtish lilt growing in her tone, Cherry began to slowly pull the hem of her skirt up her thigh with her free hand. A heat started to grow within her as she saw Ralts’s eyes track the movement. “See something you like,” she whispered huskily. Ralts reddened but didn’t look away, she had broken him of at least some of his shyness by that point. “I think you do,” she teased, “I think you were even hoping for this, weren’t you? You naughty little Ralts. I bet you came along expecting me to reward you, huh? Well, how could I disappoint my dashing little knight.”

  
  


Cherry turned back around and put the poffin back in the bag. But instead of straightening back up, while she was bent over she flipped up her skirt, revealing pink slip panties which she quickly tugged down to her knees. Cherry’s glistening folds beckoned Ralts onwards, the small, closely cropped carpet of soft pink hairs on her mound indicating pink is her natural colour. The horny woman gave one of her cheeks a spank, the flesh rippling erotically right before Ralts’s eyes. She grabbed one cheek in each hand and spread, winking her rosebud while rolling her hips, desperate to bring him closer.

“Go on,” she whined, looking back at the little Pokémon over her shoulder, “don’t you want your treat? It's nice and warm and juicy. I know you typically prefer drier foods, but I think you’ll appreciate how wet this is. Well, what are you waiting for?”

Ralts used his psychic powers on himself to levitate, putting him level with her gorgeous backside. What she had said was true, she was absolutely sopping wet, and from experience Ralts knew there was no reasoning with her when she got this way. But they had never tried this position before, and it had always been her in control before. Ralts wasn’t really sure what to do. Luckily, Cherry was there to guide him through the initial steps before his natural instincts would take control.

“Take your big cock and just slide it into my cunt. All in one go, but do it slow. I want to feel you spreading me apart.”

And Cherry wasn’t lying. While it is true that the first time they had fucked back in Professor Acacia’s office, Ralts’s cock was only five inches and quite slim, she was pleasantly surprised to find that the more sex they had, the larger Ralts’s cock grew. Cherry’s own hypothesis was that his body was ready to evolve, but because of the Everstone he couldn’t, and so that pent up energy needed to find another release. If the sex wasn’t so mindbendingly good, Cherry would have felt bad about ruining Acacia’s experiment.

Now, after five weeks of occasional sex, Ralts’s cock had grown to a hefty seven inches and didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. When Cherry would think about this late at night in her bed, she would furiously masterbate while salivating over how big it might get in the future. The specific thought that would constantly pop up, starting the cycle all over again, was of herself, absolutely destroyed and barely conscious, Ralts’s fat cock sliding out of her gaping pussy as a flood of his semen pours out.

She was brought out of her daydreams by the very real feeling of Ralts’s head slipping between her lips and slowly entering her tight, human cunt. “Ooooooh,” she let out a groan, her hands flying to the tree trunk in front of her for support. It felt so good her knees had gone weak. Ralts made a sound of concern, but Cherry quickly disabused him of that notion. “Keep going, baby,” a moan interrupted her, “The whole thing, baby. I can take it.”

The co-ed could take it, was happy to take it. Ralts’s young dick, the one she had personally trained, deserved to be taken to the root by her pussy. Her pussy desperately needed to be filled. But that didn’t mean it was easy, or even painless. Though not (yet) beyond a size that a man might sport, Ralts had a heft to him that could not effortlessly be accepted. The first time Cherry had taken Ralts into herself, it was a moment of revelation. The pleasure was more mental than physical. It was the best sex she’d ever had, no doubt about it, but not because she was being stimulated to nirvana. 

This time was very different. Having sex in a lab, a temple to knowledge, is entirely unlike fucking in the woods. As Ralts sunk to the hilt inside her cunt, his hips coming to rest against the pillowy flesh of her ass, Cherry felt something primeval take over her. This was no expression of love, or even of lust. This was nothing less than a stud claiming his bitch. This was wild and primal and each spark of pain and discomfort Cherry felt at the large intrusion only served to excite her further.

“Fuck me!” she screamed, startling Ralts from his glazed over trance at the feeling of her wrapped up tightly around him. “Fuck me hard! Treat me like your cocksleave! That’s all I’m good for, anyways!”

Confused and disturbed, Ralts didn’t know what to do. Cherry had never talked like that before. Usually their sessions were silent but for some stifled moans as they didn’t want to be caught. But out in the middle of the forest where the only ones who might stumble upon them were voyeuristic Pokémon, the pink haired girl was able to let loose a side of her she had never shown to anyone. Had not even known existed. An intense, lewd, untamed side that howled with lust.

Not content to wait for her partner to come to, the student began to thrust her hips, fucking herself on Ralts’s mighty manhood and gasping at the feeling of being stretched so wide. Partially at the pain, but mostly at the pleasure made all the sweeter by the pain. “Not just anyone could fit your whole cock nice and snug inside their fuck box, you know? And not many young women as pretty as me would be willing to go down on a Pokécock like yours. You should feel lucky I’m your little slut toy.”

While he didn’t understand it at first, something about the way Cherry was talking spoke to something deep in the psychic’s psyche. He began to thrust himself, matching and quickly overtaking the pace set by the intern. “YES! LIKE THAT! JUST LIKE THAT!” Which such encouragement, what could Ralts do but start to fuck her harder, his hips becoming a blur as he pushed his powers to their limits. An echoing  _ slap slap slap _ rung out through the woods, joining the various songs of the Bug Pokémon around.

“You fuck me so good, baby,” Cherry moaned, looking back at him over her shoulder. So furious was his pace that her tits spilled out the top of her blouse, unhampered by a bra she chose not to wear today. “Do you like fucking your bitch out in the open where anyone could see, hmm? Maybe you want us to be seen. I bet you’d like it if a bunch of Pokémon surrounded us right now, so you could show them all what an alpha you are, treating your little fucktoy the way she deserves.

“Would you like that, baby? Would you like to show the world that I’m your little cum guzzling slut? That at any moment I’m ready to get down on my knees and worship you, and only you? You’ll teach me my place, won’t you? You’ll mold my cunt into the perfect shape of your cock so even if someone else tried to fuck me I’ll be all loose and worn out. But I’ll always be tight for you, baby. I’m your dirty whore and no one will fuck you better than I can. Right, baby?”

It was hard enough for Ralts to last when it was just the feeling of Cherry’s warm, wet hole wrapped tight around his penis. Add in her naughty words that had his cheeks burning up, there was little he could to hold on in the face of such blatant eroticism. With a great cry, Ralts rammed himself as deep into Cherry as he could, his tip nestled intimately in her folds, and released the biggest load of his life. The pinkette’s own moan harmonized with his, one of her hands coming down to rub her lower stomach as she felt his warm seed pool within her.

Ralts slowly disengaged, his now soft cock easily sliding out of Cherry’s puffy nethers. A trickle of white cum followed, but the girl quickly stuck one finger inside to halt the stream before pulling up her panties, trapping it all inside and no doubt making a big mess. When she turned to see Ralts lying back on the ground, puffing in exertion, she couldn’t help but giggle, the cute sound completely at odds with the filth she had been spewing just moments prior.

“Come on then, big guy, we’ve still got some Pokémon to catch for the Professor. And since you did so good, here.” 

The poffin collided with Ralts’s chest, knocking the breath out of him but he didn’t mind. He needed the pick me up after that if he was to win some more fights.

* * *

Nothing happened between them for a week, and Ralts was finally able to put the events of the forest out of his mind. So back to business as usual. Just another normal day at the lab, attending to his duties, running some machines, collecting some data. But then Ralts sensed a strong feeling of ecstasy heading right towards him. It didn’t feel like a eureka breakthrough moment, so it wasn’t hard for Ralts to figure out who was approaching. After all, it was one of the days Cherry worked on.

Sure enough, the door to the lab room Ralts was in swung open, revealing the hourglass figure of his pink haired paramour. She had a wide grin on her face, and was pretty much bouncing on the balls of her feet, her firm tits jiggling under her green turtleneck. The way her tight jeans hugged her ass and showed off her thick thighs was far too distracting for the little Pokémon, and his notebook and pencil slipped out of his psychic hold.

Moving quickly, Cherry managed to grab them out of the air before they hit the ground and set them down on a nearby table. Then she pulled Ralts into a solid huge, squishing his face in her cleavage. “I’ve got some good news,” she teased in a sing-song way, “I bet you’ll never guess what it is.”

As she spoke, one of the girl’s hands reached under Ralts’s robe to grasp at his hardening cock. The green topped Pokémon let out a moan, muffled though it was with his face pressed up against her chest. He knew what was coming, and his body reacted, penis quickly growing in length and girth until it reached its jaw dropping size. A whopping seven inches of a constant inch a half diameter that had Cherry nearly cartoon salivating with a mad glint in her eye from just the feel of it.

Not wanting to make it too quick, the intern began to carefully work the shaft, softly running her fingers up along the urethra, her pace tantalizingly slowly. Each shudder and groan she ripped out of her little lover served to spur her on more. “I ask Professor Acacia to give you a day off,” her whisper made Ralts’s head shoot up in shock. He had never had a day off before. If the lab was open, then he was working. Cherry cooed at seeing the confusion on his face, her other hand rising to caress his cheek.

“I know, sweetie, I know. You like to work. But don’t worry,” here her grin turned predatory, and the fear Ralts occasionally felt towards her returned for a moment, “I’ll take  _ very _ good care of you.”

Cherry’s hand wrapped around Ralts’s dick, her fingers barely coming together around the fat pole. Then her hand began to pump up and down, a rotation of her wrist bringing in another dimension of pleasure. “Hehe,” she giggled, “how many degrees of freedom does my hand on your cock have?” Ralts would have answered, could have answered, it was clearly two, but Cherry’s finger pressed against his lips shushed him. “None, baby, cause I’m your little fuck slave. Got it?”

His dick pulsed once in her hand, making her giggle and stop her ministrations. “Don’t want you to blow too soon now,” she saucily whispered. Her index finger traced light circles around his glans, giving just enough stimulation to keep him right on the edge but not enough to tip him over. Ralts whined with need, it was so uncomfortable for him. But for all of Cherry’s dirty talk, she was the one in control. Ralts never got to choose when, how, or even if they had sex. He was beholden entirely to the whims of the intern.

The hand she had working his cock drifted lower to cup his balls. “You’ve got a big, tasty treat saved up for me, huh?” Cherry asked, lifting each of the plum sized testicles one at a time. “They feel heavy. Do you never get any release except with me?” she gave a little pout, “Aw, poor baby. I’ve got you now, though. You can trust me. I won’t waste a single drop that you give to me.”

Out of nowhere, she wrapped her hand tightly around the penis once more, and began to pump it at a furious pace. Ralts cried out, and barely felt when she placed him down on a tabletop. When his eyes refocused, he saw Cherry was kneeling down in front of him, her eyes glowing as she watched, riveted, her hands rising and falling along his length. She noticed him looking at her and smiled, expressing the happiness she felt at bringing him pleasure. The pace of her hands increased.

“I want you to cum for me,” she whispered, her voice low and hoarse. The time for teasing was over. “I want you to spill your seed down my throat and make me choke on it. Hold my head down with your psychic powers until I gag and my eyes water. And even then, don’t let me up. I want my body to remember you. I want all the air I ever breathe to carry your scent so my lungs never forget that it's you who allows them to fill. 

“You’ll do that for me, won’t you, baby? For your cock hungry fuck slut? For your cum addicted pig whore?” At this point, Cherry was breathing hard, her desperation painting her into a pathetic whore. Not that she cared. Her focus was solely on the divine being in front of her. When she felt some pressure around her head slowly move her closer to Ralts’s cock, an expression of pure happiness engulfed her face. “Oh, baby, thank- _ GLURK _ !”

Ralts cut her off, not needing to hear her gratitudes. Frankly, she was a little disturbing to him when she got into that sort of mood. It had been happening more and more lately, but the little Pokémon didn’t have it in him to tell her to stop. It was kind of hot, and it seemed like she enjoyed it so what was the harm?

_ GLURK-GLURK-GLURK _ !

Sure, she had only asked to be held down when he came, but he was so close and he would definitely come sooner from a sloppy deepthroating blowjob than from just her hands, no matter how soft and skillful. Not like Cherry would complain. He could tell by the pleased glint in her eyes and the way she hummed and moaned around his cock. Within moments, he had reached his peak and his balls began unloading their viscous load down her tight throat.

Cherry gulped down shot after shot, but there seemed to be no end in sight. Ralts just kept on cumming. She had trained him well. Her nose pressed up firmly against his navel, and she took deep breaths of his musk. Her body rebelled at the prolonged intrusion, her esophagus constricting to try and push out the trespasser, causing her to gag and choke. Just as she had asked, Ralts did not let up.

Soon, tears began to pool in the corners of her eyes. Oh, how Cherry wished she could remain a while longer. However, if the tears streaked her mascara then surely the other people in the lab would notice and begin to ask some awkward questions. She tapped at Ralts’s thigh with one hand, and the Pokémon immediately released her.

A big gulp of air later, Cherry was standing back up and straightening her outfit, checking her makeup in her hand mirror. Once she had fixed everything to her standards, she turned back to Ralts and said, “Remember, tomorrow is your off day. Swing by my apartment in the morning. By the time we’re done, you won’t want to do anything but fuck me all day long.”

* * *

Cherry casually took a seat in the Field Biology lecture hall, one in the back as opposed to her typical front row place. No one looked at her oddly for it. Everyone had those days where they just couldn’t life and needed to put their head down and rest for a while. Cherry was due for one of those as nobody had ever seen her relax before. Not that she was high strung, just highly motivated and upbeat. Cheerful Cherry was practically a nickname for her. So no one begrudged her for needing some ‘me time’, especially because it was entirely in character for her to still come to class even on a personal day.

Soon, the lecture had picked up into full swing. Although he had to teach a class of about four hundred students, professor Caleb was good at keeping lectures engaging throughout the whole hour and a half period. And usually Cherry would be right there with him, rapidly taking color coded notes and answering questions when it seemed like no one else was going to. The pink haired girl liked to give the others a chance first, but didn’t want the pace of the class to slow down.

Today was different, though. Once she was sure no one was paying her any more attention, Cherry discretely reached into her haversack. When she pulled her hands back out of the bag, she was holding Ralts in them, and quickly moved him behind her desk where no one could see him. With one finger against her lips, she mimed being quiet before stealthily lifting her shirt over his head. Then she unbuttoned her jeans to reveal she was wearing crotchless panties underneath. A clear white liquid dribbled out of her puffy red lips.

His body hidden from view by Cherry’s desk and shirt, Ralts shifted, raising his robe to expose his rigid cock. With an efficiency born out of having already done this routine in two other lectures today, the Feeling Pokémon lined up his fat fuckstick up with Cherry’s drooling cunt. In a smooth, drawn out motion, Ralts dug into the hot box. The girl let out a soft sigh, feeling filled and fulfilled.

This was very different to the fast and rough fuck they had in Eterna Forest a little over a week ago. It had to be. This time they could be caught by some actual people and not just voyeuristic Pokémon. The taboo lovers took it slow, the risk of getting caught adding to the thrill. Ralts gently pumped in and out, withdrawing all the way before sinking back in. This allowed the two of them to fully appreciate the way his cock head would split open her folds, and how they clung onto him each time he pulled out.

Cherry squeezed her inner walls, crossing her arms on her desk and resting her head on them to hide her smile at the quiet gasp Ralts didn’t manage to suppress. Rhythmic pulses of her core muscles greedily milked the big dick in her pussy. Two classes so far and Cherry was crammed with seven precious loads of jizz. However, she wouldn’t be satisfied until those white balls were completely drained and her womb was swollen from taking it all.

Although he had already orgasmed seven times within the past five hours, Ralts couldn’t hold out long in the perfect environment that was Cherry’s cocksleeve. His humping picked up speed and force, making the pinkette curl up slightly to hide their activities from the surrounding students. And then he was flush against his beau’s groin and perfectly still, at least on the outside. Inside of Cherry’s pussy, Ralts’s dick was throbbing and pulsing, releasing jet after jet of spunk into her already painted depths.

For a couple minutes, the two basked in the afterglow, entirely ignorant of the hundreds of students around them who in turn were completely unaware of the taboo act happening in the back row. Then Cherry came back to her senses and began to gently rock back and forth, rolling her hips with the intent of reigniting Ralts’s passion. As if waking from a daze, the little Pokémon shook his head before resuming his thrusting. Cherry’s silken folds fluttered around him, urging him onwards.

The class was eighty minutes long, and the two lab assistants spent no less than seventy of those minutes in cadenced love making. Their embrace broke only moments before the lecture itself ended, giving Cherry time to covertly place Ralts back in her bag and straighten up some. Then it was twenty past the sixteenth hour signaling the end of the pinkette’s last lecture for the day. All the students began to pack up and head to the doors, Cherry being no exception. She was just as, if not more, desperate to get back to her flat. Who knew when Ralts would next get a day off, and so they had to make the most of the time they had.

Before she could escape, however, professor Caleb called out to her. Unable to blow off her favourite professor who had really done a lot to help her out, Cherry put on as convincing of a smile as she could and turned back to face him. Some of her real emotions must have slipped out, though, because the professional academic frowned.

“Bad day, Cherry?”

“Yeah, sorry,” the girl shifted the shoulder strap of her haversack, being unused to Ralts’s added weight. Used to faking expressions to get what she wants, Cherry relaxed her smile somewhat to be more rueful and let her eyelids droops slightly, “Just tired. Professor Acacia is working me hard.”

“Ah, yes, good old lab work,” professor Caleb let out a short chuckle and Cherry knew she was in the clear, “maybe you can see now why I went into teaching instead of full time research.”

“I don’t imagine teaching is much easier.”

“Well, challenging in a different way. I’m glad for you, though. Professor Acacia is a respected colleague, and she definitely knows what she’s doing. You could learn a lot from her, things we can’t teach in a classroom.”

Cherry nodded, but by this point the conversation had run a bit long for her. “I’m definitely really grateful for the opportunity. And I really appreciate that you sent her a letter of recommendation when I said I’d like to work for her.” The feeling of fresh, warm cum dripping down her thighs kept her from forgetting her plans for the evening.

“I’m really sorry, professor,” she said, “but I’ve really got to head home. It’s my turn to cook dinner and if I don’t have something ready by six my flat mates will begin to complain.” It was a lie. She certainly had a dinner in mind, but there was no way she was sharing it with anyone.

“Oh, don’t let me keep you.” Cherry turned to leave, but professor Caleb wasn’t quite finished, “Just. . . just don’t neglect your needs for your work. It’s okay to take a break every now and then.”

Cherry looked back over her shoulder and smiled, “Don’t worry about me, professor. I’ve been meeting my needs just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in some new stuff for me into this one, mostly the dirty talk. Let me know if you guys liked it and I’ll write some more for the Rapidash chapter coming soon to Daphne Gets Bred. Some of this chapter was a little rushed and I had to cut a scene, but November was looming closer and I needed to get something out. Don’t worry though, the cut scene will be in the next chapter and I get some time off for Thanksgiving so I should be able to write more.
> 
> As always, stay safe and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to put an end to this sordid saga. This is literally just sex, nothing else, that’s why it’s so short. To be frank, I sort of burnt out on the Pokémon stuff, and this story didn’t help. I definitely dragged it on too long, and the engagement just wasn’t there.

For years, Cherry had wondered—worried—about what people in the future would do when they no longer had a reason to innovate. When their energy production was clean, efficient, and sustainable. When they produced enough food to feed everybody. When the idea of commodities disappeared due to surplus. When all that could be discovered was discovered. Such a nightmare scenario was nearly unthinkable for the pink-haired beauty. But now she understood that achieving perfection was not something to be feared. Cherry had spent her whole life working, never being content, always reaching for more. And while it was invigorating, stimulating, exhilarating, she wasn’t sure she could say that she had ever really enjoyed herself.

But now she knew the truth. Perfection is not something to fear, rather something to be enjoyed. And unlike everything else, it does not have to be savoured because by definition, something that is perfect wouldn’t end. Cherry was so happy that she had found perfection, she could not get enough. And no one would stop her from getting more. Not for long at least.

She barely slowed down to return the greetings of her flatmates before rushing into her room and locking the door behind her. Ralts was hastily torn from her haversack and tossed onto the bed, the small Pokémon bouncing once on the spongy mattress. He didn’t even have time to reorient himself before Cherry had finished shucking off her clothes and crawling on the bed to join him.

“I’m so fucking wet for you,” she said, lifting his robe to reveal his cock while at the same time straddling him. The co-ed was so much bigger than the little psychic her thick thighs on either side of his body perfectly encapsulated him, there was no way to escape. Cherry wasted no time in lining Ralts’s shaft with her snatch and sinking down to take the full length inside of her, releasing a contented sigh when she felt the tip nudge against the entrance to her womb.

Cherry’s inner folds were a wet mess. She had already milked nine loads from Ralts throughout the day, not paying any attention to any of her lessons. She would have to get the notes from someone else later. Normally she wouldn’t do anything that could jeopardize her future prospects, but her priorities had been forcibly shifted the same as her vaginal walls by the mushroom like boy’s mushroom like rod.

One of her hands reached up to tear off the elastic band keeping her pink hair up while her other traced the Feeling Pokémon’s svelte chest. The lab assistant shook her head, her hair cascading down to rest on her shoulders, the lighter tips tickling the top of her breasts. It was really quite an entrancing picture for Ralts to behold, but the day’s activities had left him rather worn out. Surely if he came anymore it would be his very life force that was ejected as he must have run out of semen hours ago. He wasn’t even sure if he could keep his dick hard anymore.

Not that he had a choice, as Cherry began to bounce her round ass up and down in his lap, her hands on his chest pressing him into the mattress. With each downwards motion, Cherry’s ample cheeks would collide with Ralts’s heavy balls, somehow not yet shriveled, with a mighty wet smack. Then she would swing back up, her rump still rippling, until only the head of Ralts’s member remained within her cunt, pussylips stretched wide around his girth.

“I love your smooth little body,” she began to speak, and when Ralts met her eyes, there was a shine to them that he could not fully describe. The way Cherry was looking at him, it was as if the whole world had faded until it was just the two of them. Not even the bed beneath them registered in her mind, and if she had any care about her roommates finding out she sure didn’t show it with how hard she was going at it. Between the clap of her ass flesh on his sack and the banging of the headboard on the wall, there was no way someone could misconstrue what was happening in her room.

He was flattered, in a way, but the intensity was a bit too much. Cherry had a tendency of going overboard, he had noticed, and while he did enjoy their time together, Ralts was starting to worry that it was getting out of hand. He didn’t have much time for second thoughts as Cherry curled up to meet his mouth with a kiss. 

Deep and passionate, it could barely even be called a kiss. Their lips locked, tongues dancing back and forth as they playfully fought for dominance. Cherry pushed even further, even deeper, trying to burn his taste into her memory forever. But Ralts was only a little Pokémon, and his lungs were not as big as hers. A gentle tapping on her thigh made her resignedly withdraw, strands of spittle connecting their open mouths for a second as they took heaving breaths.

“I love how you’re so small yet you fill me up so well,” one of her hands ran down his body, making him shudder while her other caressed the bulge his cock made in her tummy. “I wanted to tell you. I broke up with my boyfriend. I don’t need him anymore. I don’t like him anymore. I just need you. You’re my boyfriend now. And we’ll be together forever.” Her grip tightened around his tip through the flesh of her stomach while her other hand firmly gripped his chin between her deceptively slender fingers, “Right?”

A quick nod from Ralts and Cherry’s hands returned to gentle ministrations, but the psychic’s mind was anything but calm. Perhaps he was a little out of his depth. He hadn’t realized that the intern felt so strongly about him. This was getting a bit out of hand, he should really put a stop to this. As her senior and superior, it was unfair to her that he had let it get this far in the first place. But Cherry cared little for Ralts’s comprehension of her intentions, only for the pleasure she could wring from his cock.

Bouncing was all well and good, but sometimes she just wanted to keep him inside and feel him hit all her best spots. Cherry shifted slightly, stopping her repetitive journey up and down Ralts’s dick to instead grind down on him. Her clit rubbed against his soft waist, his head pushing back and forth within her to press against her warm folds. Back and forth she rocked her hips, pushing herself further down even though she was already at the base. “I’m so happy when we’re together,” Cherry said, still staring at him with a frightening intensity, “I don’t think I can be satisfied with random quickies in the lab anymore. We should step it up to the next level. I know, how about you move in with me?”

Some of his incredulity must have shown on Ralts’s face, because the pinkette did her best to assure him, “It won’t be any trouble. My flatmates won’t mind. And you won’t have to pay rent. You can just stay in my room. Then we could fuck everyday and no one would disturb us. Wouldn’t that be nice.”

Ralts wanted to respond, to let her know someone that, no, that sounded exhausting, but before the little Pokémon could do anything, Cherry had switched back to bouncing. Although now she was more slamming herself down into his lap, her inner muscles clenching hard to drain his testicles for the tenth time in the day. He could only lay back and groan as the tight, warm, and very wet hole once more overwhelmed him. The pleasure in his penis was such that he could not resist, his body physically preventing taking the actions his mind knew were right.

As Cherry felt a new flood of semen gush into her already highly soiled cocksleeve she smiled in satisfaction. She just didn’t get tired of the rush that making her lover cum brought her. In a way, it was even more gratifying than the sexual high of orgasm. Not that he didn’t also bring her to climax. She threw her head back and moaned out her feelings, unheeding of those who may hear her. Considering she has heard all of her flatmates when they brought someone home before, and they had probably heard her with her ex even if she had never been this vocal with him, a lot of her modesty had long been stripped away from her.

Before the psychic had even recovered, his hostess slipped off and got into a lie down position with his dick in her face. It’s glistening length was still throbbing with the aftershocks of his ejaculation, white beads running down the sides in tantalizing rivers. Cherry wasted no time in gobbling it all up, stretching her jaw wide around the girth of Ralts’s jaw-breaking goliath and admitting it immediately into her throat with no qualms or stops. 

This was her favourite part. Cleaning up after sex was just so hot, the combined tastes of her tart juices and Ralts’s salty semen rapidly rose up her tier list of flavours. She hadn’t gotten a chance to do clean up yet today between all her classes, so the Feeling Pokémon’s cock was nice and filthy with plenty for her to swallow up. And since she had been lacing his food with breeder grade Pokémon aphrodisiac, he would stay hard even after jizzing his brains out while continuing to produce more. This meant she could enjoy a sloppy deepthroating blowjob without feeling like she was wasting his precious, now ceaseless, discharge.

And Cherry would take full advantage of that, desperately bobbing her head on the green-topped fairy’s turgid scepter. Ralts reached out with his tiny arms to try and push her off, but his hands on her head only drove her on with more ferocity. Had anyone else been in the room, they would have been able to see how Cherry’s neck bulged lewdly each time she forced her protesting body to take it to the root. And hear the way she would vulgarly moaned around it, the vibrations further stimulating Ralts’s overworked cock.

Then she pushed off, hands coming up to take the place of her succulent mouth. “You taste so fucking good. I mean, your meat tastes amazing as is, but after I marinate it, hehe, it becomes even better.” Cherry made sure to twist her wrist in time with her two handed jerk off. She moved her mouth lower, licking her way down the shaft until she reached Ralts’s smooth ball sack. She took one in her mouth and sucked, twirling her tongue around it before letting go with a pop to accept the other. Then Cherry had quite the masterful idea. Opening her jaw wide and using one hand to help, the overly horny college student managed to squeeze both of the Pokémon’s jizz tanks in her mouth, the full and heavy spunk factories resting hotly on her tongue.

Cherry’s hand quickly returned to its previous post, but now she let the heft of Ralts’s cock lean on and be supported by her face. Her furious hand job shifted to trailing fingers drawing shuddering gasps from the psychic while she delicately worshiped his balls orally. The heat from his cock pressing against her face, its length covering her right eye, drove her crazy. But she held back, taking her time to just tease and gently stimulate her lover without letting her lust take control of her. Ralts had done such a good job throughout the day, he deserved a reward.

She knew that she had been perhaps too rough with the little guy, demanded too much, but she just couldn’t help it. He was so cute and sexy and perfect, like nothing she had ever encountered before. She didn’t have practice in controlling herself in the face of such transcendence. So in gratitude for dealing with her past madness and in apology for what was to come, Cherry took it slow. It also helped that this way she could savour her beau some. A full day of fucking’s worth of ball sweat was an indescribable delicacy, at least when it was Ralts’s sweat that she was greedily slurping up. Her ex had never tasted that good, nor had anyone else she had been with before. That was part of the reason she had never really liked oral sex until she had met Ralts.

Her thoughts starting to spiral, Cherry’s head swayed from side to side, tugging on Ralts’s sack as his balls were locked behind her teeth. But the pinkette did not notice the Pokémon’s whimpers, lost in considerations of other sex acts she had never committeed because she had never found them to be particularly erotic. Except with Ralts, every little thing she did was so incredibly erotic she could get close to cumming just by imagining. And the big thing she was imagining right then was his big cock. Specifically, his big cock stretching open her virgin asshole.

Oh, had she been asked by previous partners to try anal sex, but she always refused. It just didn’t sound interesting to her, she had gotten no thrill from the idea. Besides, why would someone want to fuck her ass when her perfectly good pussy was right there? But this time was different. Cherry still didn’t get any particular rush from the idea, but the consideration that there was still a hole of hers that had not been conquered and molded by Ralts’s fat dick was unforgivable. That was something that would have to be fixed.

She was drawn out of her contemplations but a loud moan from her paramour, his cock throbbing against her face before shooting of ropes of white jizz that landed in her hair. She giggled as she felt his balls contract within her mouth, circling his head with her finger tips, trying to milk him dry while knowing full well that he wouldn’t be done after this. The drugs she had covertly fed him would not allow for that.

With her pink hair now painted white and sticking together in bunches, Cherry carefully managed to withdraw Ralts’s sack from out of her mouth. She didn’t want to hurt her little lover, after all. She sat up, looking down at his heaving form, the fairy breathing hard after his eleventh ejaculation of the day. He could really use a rest break, but as far as Cherry was concerned, that was his break. Now it was time to get back to fucking.

She shifted back up the bed so she was once more straddling him, but this time she turned around so her fat ass was shown off in all its glory. Reverse cowgirl was not something they had done together before, but Cherry wanted the Pokémon to see exactly what was about to happen. “I’ve decided,” she said, grabbing his still hard rod with one hand while spreading her cheeks with the other. “I’m going to give you my last virginity tonight, and with that we’ll be tied forever. I’ll be yours, and you’ll be mine.”

Cherry lined up the green tip with her puckered anus, an involuntary gasp escaping her when she felt the head touch her winking hole. Then she smiled. This was such a good idea. “And now, let’s be one!”

With a final cry, Cherry drove herself down, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull as she felt Ralts’s bitchbreaker split her in two. The penetration filled her up so much, taking up all the spare space inside of her, that the cum that had been languishing in her cunt was forced out of her with a wet gurgle, splattering down onto her sheets and Ralts’s balls. Had she been aware of it, Cherry would have made a mental note to clean that up later, but she was busy in rapture.

For a while there was no movement, the coed too conked out, too high on pleasure, to do anything. But the tight, unlubricated heat of her rectum was too much for Ralts’s oversensitive cock, and soon he started pushing on her ass cheeks, trying desperately to get her off. Not that he succeeded, his physical strength being much too little to lift a full grown woman. But he did wake Cherry from her stupor, the intern taking his hands on her bottom as a sign to start. She slowly lifted herself up, releasing a drawn out groan as she felt his glans drag her flesh down. Then when just his head remained inside, she dropped, letting gravity take control. She fell back down into his lap, knocking all the air out of Ralts.

With nary a consideration, the woman sped up her motions, lost in the new sensations she was just experiencing for the first time. It wasn’t as good as when she had him inside her vagina, when she could feel him bang up against her cervix, but it was different. And that variety added to her enjoyment. Spice of life and whatnot. Cherry started going harder, reveling in the way the pain mixed with the pleasure to bring her to new heights. 

And when Ralts released himself inside her, Cherry didn’t even stop, fucking herself on his cock while he orgasmed, tipping her over the edge as well. But she still continued, a frenzied expression on her face as she sank deeper into the depths of degeneracy. And so their night passed in a blur of sexual activity, Cherry never getting enough and Ralts never getting to rest.

* * *

Ralts wiped some sweat off his brow as finished calibrating the high frequency bandpass filter. He had been able to get so much work done in the past week as Cherry finally left him alone, even dropping her internship, so that she could focus on her finals. Their time together was exhausting, if pleasant, so the little Pokémon was happy to be done. The pink haired student would always hold a special place in his memories, but he’d much rather imagine her than actually have to put up with her insatiable antics.

“Ralts! Could you come to my office?” Professor Acacia stuck her head into the lab he was currently working in, “We’ve got a new research assistant you should meet.” With that said she left as quickly as she appeared.

Sighing at having to be social, the green and white fairy cleaned up his tools before making his way over to his superior’s office. The door was open, and he could hear the sound of two women talking and laughing with each other. One was clearly Acacia, but the other was. . . no, it couldn’t be!

Ralts’s jaw slackened in horror as he stared at the new employee. Acacia noticed him first and waved him over, not realising his true feelings.

“Ah, Ralts, you came, perfect. I’m sure you remember Cherry? She’s going to be working with us full time this summer. Isn’t that great? I know how well you two got along.”

Outside of the professor’s field of view but clearly visible to Ralts, his tormentor licked her lips. “Oh, yes,” she said, “we certainly did get along well. You can count on me, Professor.”

Whatever his boss said next was lost to Ralts, the psychic no longer listening as he started brainstorming plans of escaping Sinnoh entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might go MIA for a bit from here on. I’m giving a talk in a conference in March on my research, but I’m very much not done with my analysis yet. Basically I’m super busy until April. I plan to release some quick writes to make up for it, shorter stories that will average around 2k words.

**Author's Note:**

> So one of my colleagues at the lab got COVID, which meant we all had to be tested and go into quarantine. Thankfully, my results came back negative, but I share a house with several of my coworkers and one of them is positive. It's a really stressful situation for us right now and I've been getting worse anxiety than ever before.
> 
> We haven't been allowed back to the lab yet, which makes our work that much harder, and the few chances I've had to just sit down and focus I've been too exhausted and worried and just all round miserable to write anything.
> 
> Sorry that I am just unloading all this on you guys, but I wanted to let you know why I missed my promised deadline. Stay safe, everyone. We'll get through this together.


End file.
